


Baja Blast Vore

by erinhunter69420



Category: Nature - Fandom, Taco Bell - Fandom, baja blast - Fandom, hurricane josh, mountain dew - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Male, BAJA BLAST, Beta Male, Cheating, Cuck, Edging, Feet, Foot Fetish, Gay, Hurricane, Inflation, Moisture, Mountain Dew, Nature, Other, Taco Bell, Vore, ankle, cumslut, daddy - Freeform, hurricane josh - Freeform, moist - Freeform, thirst, thirsty, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinhunter69420/pseuds/erinhunter69420
Summary: Hurricane Josh x Super Human.https://www.tacobell.com/food/drinks/mountain-dew-baja-blast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Baja Blast Vore

**Author's Note:**

> read this first:  
> https://www.tacobell.com/food/drinks/mountain-dew-baja-blast
> 
> xx,  
> erin hunter

I woke up today thirsty. A hurricane’s a’brewin and I feel like I’ll get lucky tonight. Maybe I can finally get a taste of the sweet juices of a hurricane - a baja bussy so to speak. I turn on the tv to the news. A grave-faced reporter stands in front of a graphic of a hurricane.  
“A category five hurricane has just been named “Josh” by the meatier-ologists on the international team.”  
Mmm, Josh. What a delicious name.  
“Josh is wild. A big huge juicy curvy hurricane cumming towards the eastern US. People are recommended to evacuate their homes as Josh will consume you and your home and your loved ones. He’s currently consuming everything in his path including much of the ocean. Steer clear of Josh - unless you also want to be consumed.”  
Do I want to be consumed? I don’t know. I mean, I do, but…  
Sounds kinda intense.  
Like it could blow me away, baja blast me out of space and my current realm of being. I feel the blood rushing to my face at the thought of it.  
I can’t leave, for I know big Josh is coming to town. My curiosity controls me. The thought of being completely consumed… to become a part of hurricane Josh … dominating everything in his path, devoured by his mighty winds… God I crave it.  
As soon as this thought crosses my mind, I feel the floor start to shake. The wind howls outside. Surprisingly I find myself incredibly aroused by some horrible slurping noises as the mud around my town begins to be sucked up. *shlurrrrrrrrrrrp glop glopoop* *macaroni noise* (thats some wap)  
The walls break down (and so do mine), he is finally here. “Take me,” I scream desperately, spreading myself open for him like a starfish as he takes me inside. I spin and slide down his watery and wet walls. His thiccccc baja bussy bursting with flavor. I am drowning in him, my eyes feeling like they will pop out of their sockets. I think my shoulder actually did pop. This hurts, but it hurts so good, coughing and choking on his sweet tropical digestive juices, I can feel as Big Hurricane Josh begins to digest my body and my clothes completely dissolve (except my socks). My wet naked body flopping around in this wet cyclone, I feel his juices gently caressing and causing my skin to burn. It’s slightly acidic and I’m getting uncomfortable. Josh is not yet full and ready, and definitely not done with me yet.  
I travel around inside of him, tossing around along with most of the structures in my town that had been evacuated long before. I was special, his one and only toy to play with. I am dripping wet with Hurricane Josh’s precum, my naked body tossed around, our juices mixing. From inside I can hear Hurricane Josh howling in ecstasy, his voice causing my insides to vibrate in pleasure. The vibrations from the rumbles of my favorite hurricane rattle me around like a ragdoll and cause my parts to tingle. I’m drooling in pleasure and start whimpering “O-oh, ahh... Joooooosh you’re so big and thick, I can’t take your awesome digestive juices!” I pant desperately -- I am thirsty for more.  
My adrenaline is spiking and I feel like I can do a backflip without spraining my sexy ankle. Now this is epic. He tosses me up into his eye and I begin to fall and flip around in the air, plummeting towards his beautiful entrance. Josh holds himself back from a loud exclamation of explosive pleasure, instead opting for a loud purr and some more wind inside.  
I feel a moment of calm, a moment to breathe. I am thrown violently back into Josh’s... body? I can’t see or hear anything but Josh the Hurricane. “Aaaaahhh Joshy! P-please, I… I can’t take it anymore” I was so close to the ground (and to cumming) but he blasted me back into his eye. A calm washes over me again as I regain my composure, and I feel so incredibly amazing. I don’t know how much more I can take of Josh playing with my sexy rippling muscular body, I want to consume him as well and make him feel as awesome as I do. My ass glistening in the light. Who knew that vore would be my achilles heel. Again, before I could finish my train of thought, I was thrown back into the raging storm that was Josh, my lover. What beauty can be found in the winds and supple clouds raining all above me.  
Josh picked up his pace. I flew around more quickly than I ever imagined. I can tell he is close. Then, just as suddenly as he sucked me up, he blasted me up in the air with the trumpeting noise of his glorious finish.  
“Baja blast me with your hurricane cock!!!!!!”  
As I fly through the air, feeling so incredibly awesome, I see more bodies littering the ground around me. I feel hot, a rage filling my veins. How could he cheat on me like that?! I waited so long all by myself in my town to be consumed, and then he goes and consumes others?????!!!!!  
It appears I was not in a vore-tex, but rather, a whore-tex.  
Fueled with rage, I can feel my muscular body begin to inflate. My abs blowing up like balloons about to burst. I feel my muscles heat up and my skin begins to steam. I scream in rage. I know what I must do. After picking myself off the ground I rush over to my EX-hurricane-lover. Tears streamed down my face, my throat burned. I thrust forward, my gigantic body rivalling that of Josh. I unhinge my jaw and I slurp his huge whorish body inside with the force of 10,000 men.  
“Now you know what happens when you make a cuck out of me!” I scream in my sexy superhuman voice, seething with anger. Tears of betrayal streak down my face and steam off my hot body. Even at my enlarged size, I can feel him struggling against my moist walls. My throat pulsates around him, as I hear him whimper. “Please let me out, daddy!” he whines desperately. As if I would let this beta bitch out. He feels awesome, filling my stomach and spilling into my large intestine. Being in control causes a switch to flip inside of me. I can feel his hurricane winds tickling my stomach lining, upsetting my dinner and entrancing my mind.  
He feels so good inside me that I begin to gender neutrally lactate all over myself and burp and moan his name. My nipples are erect and wet with (gender neutral) milk. As I feel the hurricane named Josh squirm within me, my intense thirst has been quenched. A helicopter flies above, videoing my naked huge body, for I have just saved the whole Eastern US.  
Everybody claps.


End file.
